User talk:Kiadony
Yeah Yes,she's a friend of mine and my other friend told me she would be here.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi-Res images This page has hi-res images from the Tales of the Master OVA. They're pretty good, though they may not have absolutely everything you need. The site usually updates with new episode images on Sunday mornings, but they haven't added new FMA pics for this week just yet. CorbeauKarasu 10:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Availability You had mentioned that the printed volumes aren't available to you in Russia. Does that mean there isn't a Russian print of the manga or that you just don't get the same English version printed here? You had also said that yo don't have access to the FUNimation site, but can you access the episodes on Hulu.com or Youtube? If you can, then perhaps it would be prudent of me to also list the Hulu site among the external links of each episode page for readers outside the country. CorbeauKarasu 17:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollback You've been such a big help on this site, so I've upped your privileges a bit. Rollback might take a little getting used to, but it should make it easier for you to manage edits that are made to the site on your own. CorbeauKarasu 06:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Kia, I know you're not quite as active as you used to be, but with all the help you've been around here over the past year and with your particular expertise, I've been thinking about it for a long time and I've decided to grant you admin powers for this site, so it's not just me. CorbeauKarasu 16:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations, Kiadony. It's nice to know that we have one more great staff member on the wiki!--Full Metal Fan 05:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ranks in Infoboxes I think the reason ranks were left out of the design of the infoboxes is that many characters aren't affiliated with the military. In all likelihood, someone added a rank category to an individual character's box without realizing that it wouldn't change the code at all and then, since the infoboxes were largely spread by copy/paste, the false category was just carried over. To be honest, though, it shouldn't be too difficult to change the code on the template slightly. Since leaving the category blank in all civilian infoboxes would just make it invisible on the pages, I'll consider it. CorbeauKarasu 16:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Homunculi characters But CK doesn't see everything right off. If you consider every other Homunculi, they were all killed either by other Homunculi or commited suicide. The only other, Sloth was only able to be brought down after combined teamwork. So, really, those three truly did kill a homunculi on their own. Yes, Ed and Scar had help earlier, but you can't deny there was some sort of theme behind it. Ed defeats Pride, when that's his own biggest vice. Scar with Wrath, Mustang with Lust. It all fits perfectly. The trivia shouldn't be removed; it's insightful and I highly doubt it was coincidental either. If you're going to change it, you should remove the "Scar is one of the characters who defeats a homunculi SINGLE HANDEDLY" since that is incorrect. He was the one to finish him off, but he didn't do it single-handedly, at least not at first. And, when I changed them back again, CK got on and didn't touch them at all, so I don't really know what he thinks about it. Tommy-Vercetti 16:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) 24.189.186.173 Listen, don't be so rude to me. I have a different computer, and while I'm editing I see images that I can't write in. You need to understand, not all people can have well-worked internets such as Internet Explorer 9, Google Chrome and Firefox. Sheesh. D:< The image on Dante was in episode 49th "The Otherside of the Gate", not "A Rotted Heart" episode 45. Sorry I delete the images, but there were mistakes and my internet is bad. Happy? D:< November 9, 2010 at 9:15 p.m. (UTC) The link you refer to as being evidence of the spelling of Liore as "Reole" is broken, and I have been unable to verify this spelling anywhere else. Furthermore, since it is spelled multiple times in the associated media as Lior or Liore, I believe you are 100% wrong in claiming that it should be called "Reole". It is stated on the page that the manga spellings are unreliable, and your claim that "because it is spelled this way in this one raw it is how Arakawa spelled it and is therefore correct" is both foolish and incorrect. Please try to think things through before you go speaking all matter-of-factly. *sigh*. Whether the link is broken or not, I'll vouch for it, as I had to change a lot of the spellings myself. The manga translations cannot always be trusted (and the same goes for anime translations), but what is significantly more trustworthy is the Japanese release of the manga. It takes forever for the town's name to be written down in English even once in the manga, but when the Elrics, Falman and Olivier Armstrong as checking the map of Amestris beneath Briggs, the town is clearly marked as "Reole". That's the only spelling the manga gives and that is evident even before the chapter in question was brought over to the states. That being the case, the spelling of "Lior" from the English release of the first anime series is erroneous, likely one of the several mistransliterations that were made in that series (FUNimation can't really be blamed for the mistakes, but they are mistakes). I had hoped that the release of the new 2009 anime would rectify this mistake, however that series instead introduced a third spelling of "Liore". If it were only two spellings, then perhaps a compromise could be reached, but with one spelling per version, our best option is to go with the original spelling, "Reole". I figured we could perhaps keep the spelling "Lior" for pages and sections that refer only to the 2003 anime (and do the same for "Ishbal") , but many people have taken to correcting those sections as well. CorbeauKarasu 00:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I admit I have some sort of OCD and I can't stand it when different spellings are used. I doubt it has something to do with my ability to think though. Besides, Arakawa *is* the original author, and the spelling she used is the most correct (if you can say so 0.0) one. FMA translations have always been a mess since no sufficiently convenient databooks were ever released, and none at the time when 2003 anime was being made (see Kimblee's name), and Arakawa didn't seem to care. Well then Kimblee's name spelling was made clear in the 15th volume (?), but for Reole we basically only have one variant that was actually used by the author herself, that is why I prefer using it. Also, because I'd like this Wikia to remain as canon as possible, and any English translations are still translations, i. e. not original. See Narutopedia where they prefer to give techniques/jutsu literal names instead of liberal translations used in official English media. Perhaps it would help to write Arakawa a letter asking about her opinion on transliteration of Reole, but who would care enough to do this. Meh, why'd I write such a long rant about this? I don't even come around here lately. --Kiadony 10:39, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry if I told you off. It's just that I just wanted to be reasonable. --Lhammadeh 10:12 A.M. August 6, 2011 It's okay. It's just that I couldn't control my temper. And again, I'm really sorry if I snapped at you earlier. I didn't really mean to hurt your feelings that badly.:-( Also, I didn't even want to start any flamewars, either. Lhammadeh 17:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Lhammadeh 12:02 P.M., August 6, 2011 Of course I do. I completely understand what you're saying. Thanks. Lhammadeh 18:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Lhammadeh 1:18, August 6, 2011 Thanks for the tip. Lhammadeh 17:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Episode Templates I decided to go forward with these first since the links between the episodes are terrible right now for a number of reasons. a. the Category only jumbles up the episodes from both series. b. The read more sections on wikia for the episodes of both series is a joke since they almost always point to the 2003 anime episodes and not enough to the 2009 anime episodes. I'll at least cover the main episodes and if you want you can help improve the template, but I am only intending to deal with this problem. -Adv193 19:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, simply offering some help Hello Kiadony, My name is Salubri im a Bureaucrat and Admin over at the Bleach Bleach Wiki. I used to come on the site way back when. Anyhow I just wanted to ask is there any work on the site that needs to be done in the area of organization. Ive always been a fan of FullMetal Alchemist and now especially Brotherhood. After some thought I figured I would help the site upgrade. The layout on the character articles. The coding for the main page, the refinement of the Character templates, fight articles, greater references, and the separation and development of individual pages for the 2003 series and 2009 series. Just some general thoughts let me know what you think.-- 14:18, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well are you familiar with who is active around here, some of the stuff i mentioned is admin access stuff only, thus why i approached you first. So your basically saying the site has no active admin? -- 14:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC)